The invention relates to pyrazolopyrimidines, to a process for their preparation and to their use for controlling unwanted microorganisms.
It is already known that certain pyrazolopyrimidines have fungicidal properties (see, for example WO-A 02/048 151, WO-A 04/000 844 or FR-A 2 794 745).
However, since the ecological and economical demands made on modern fungicides are increasing constantly, for example with respect to activity spectrum, toxicity, selectivity, application rate, formation of residues and favourable manufacture, and there can furthermore be problems, for example, with resistance, there is a constant need to develop novel fungicides which, at least in some areas, have advantages over those of the prior art.